kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 23
( Bitwa wciąż trwa - Bohaterowie schronili się w magazynie stojącym na środku pola walki ) Warlus ': ( Mocuje Belki i przybija je gwoździakami przy wejściu ) O Kurde ! Drewo się skończyło ! Co teraz ? '''Wojti ': Hah ! Też mi coś ! Ta ten cały magazyn jest z drewna - możemy go rozebrać na części i spiłować z niego materiały na umocowanie drzwi by nikt nie mógł się tu dostać ... ( zostaje uderzony deską przez Generała Mighta ) 'Generał Might ': Dobra to powinno go powstrzymać na chwilę przed kolejnymi pomysłami ... '''Merios : To co robimy ? Za chwilę ktoś tutaj się do nas wbije ! ( W cieniu Magazynu staje Abyslki Doradca ) Absylski Doradca ''': Słuszna uwaga ... ktoś zaraz się tu wbije ... '''Merios : A ty to kto ? Generał Might ': Pan Heniek ? Tutaj ? '''Absylski Doradzca ': Tak ... ten budynek to dość dobra kryjówka przed ludźmi propagującymi zabójstwa z użyciem soku ... '''Merios : ( Wyciąga miecz ) Absylski Doradzca ''': Nie radze ... '''Merios : A to niby dlacze... ? ( Zostaje ogłuszony przez Generała Mighta uderzeniem Deską ) Warlus ''': Co ? ( Obraca się w stronę towarzyszy - unika ciosu deską Mighta i spala ją kulą ognia ) '''Might : A !! ( Upuszcza płonącą deskę na stos innych desek - magazyn staje w płomieniach ) Wojti : ( Śpi ... ) ( Warlus Tworzy kolejną kule ognia i rzuca nią w dach nad Gnerałem Miegtem i Wojti w raz z Absylskim doradzcą ... ) ( Na Generała Mighta spada zapda się dach tuż obok Generała Wojteigo ) Might : ( Okrzyk - zostaje przysypany ) Merios ': ( Ocknął się ... wstaje i zabiera leżącemu Wojtiemu sztylet po czym biegnie w stronę Absylskiego Doradcy - Nagle do magazynu przebijają się 2 Piechurzy Abyslów - Merios przecina jednego ... ) '''Abyslki Piechur ': ( Wyciąga miecz ) 'Merios ': Ty patrz ! Korenczyk ! ( Do Magazynu Wbiega Gardmelski Zbrojny ) 'Abyslki Piechur ': Ek ha ha ha ! Myślałeś że uda ci się mnie oszukać !?!! ....... przecież widać na kilometr że to nie jest Korenczyk tylko Gardmelkczyk i ( zostaje przecięty przez Gardmelksiego zbrojnego ... Absylski Piechur pada na podłogę ) ( Warlus podbiega z Mieczem do Abyslskiego doradcy ) 'Absylski Doradca ': ( Wyciąga kusze ) A ! A ! A ! Anie kroku dalej bo rozwalę cię na kawałki ! O przepraszam jedną chwilę ... nie przeładowałem ( przeładowuje - Warlus czeka ) ( W tle Wbiegają 2 Abyslcy piechurzy walczący z Meriosem i Gardmelem ) No dobra ! Teraz ... ! A ... ups ... em zapomniałem odbezpieczyć ... jeszcze chwilę ( Warlus czeka ... Abyslski Doradca Odbezpiecza kusze ) Now końcu ! Na czym skończyliśmy ? ... a ! TAK ! Już pamiętam ! , No więc teraz zostaniesz zniszczony ... o em zapomniałem napiąć cięciwy ... o i przeładować więc poczekaj chwilę ... ( Zostaje Ogłuszony Kopnięciem w brzuch - pada na podłogę ) ( Nagle ściana zostaje wyważona przez Ciężko zbrojnego Abysla - za nm wchodzi 4 piechurów rzucających się na Meriosa i Gardmela ) ( Ciężko zbrojny Abysl staje na przeciwko Warlusa i wyciąga tarczę i buławę ... ) ( Warlus ciska w niego Kulą ognia - ten sprowadza pocisk na tarczę i uderza nią Warlusa odpychając go ... ) '''Wojti : ( Śpi ... ) ( Warlus Zadaje cios mieczem ale zostaje sparowany przez buławę i przewrócony jej ciosem na podłogę ) ( Na Ciężko zbrojnego Abysla wskakuje Waxwelus - wsypując mu rozgrzane wapno do oczu ... ) Waxwelus ''': Posmakuj wapnia szmatławcu ! zostaje zrzucony i uderzony o ścianę magazynu po czym ogłuszony pada na ziemię ) ( Merios i Gardmel Pokonują piechur Abyslksich - wchodzi kolejnych 4 - nagle pojawiają się 2 Łucznicy Korenscy któzi natychmiast ich zlikwidowali ich ... ) ( Warlus wstaje i skupia energię magiczną w swym mieczu - obywa od ciężkozbrojnego Abysla i pada na ziemię - ten szykuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu - Warlus kopie go w krocze - ten martwy pada obok Wojtiego ) '''Wojti : ( Budzi się ... ) Co ? Ktoś mnie wołał !? ( Patrzy na Generała Mighta zawalonego stertą dachu ) Ah wsyzstko muszę robić za was ! Dobrze że byłem w pobliżu ( Wyciąga miecz ... orientuje się że nie ma miecza ) Em ... jedna chwilę ... gdzie ja ostatnio go wcisnołem , powinien gdzieś tu być ... ( zostaje ogłuszony przez Meriosa - generał Wojti pada na stertę gruzu przywalającą Mighta ... ) Merios : No ... to chyba już wszyscy ... ( I tak już wcześniej wyważone drzwi zostały ponownie wyważone przez Pancernego Abyslkiego Fechmistrza ... Meriosowi opada szczeńka ) ( Nagle na Absyla Spada Gardmelski Smok ) Smok ''': ( Śpi ... ) ( Smok obraca się i spada śpiący na stretcie gruzu przywalającą Generała Mighta ) '''Generał might : Nosz kur ... ( Warlus Wstaje - żołnierze wracają do walki ) ' Merios' : Czy ten Smok zasnoł w locie nad polem bitwy ? Warlus ': Na to wygląda ... ( patrzy na Waxwelusa leżącego obok ściany ) Szybko przywróćmy go do przytomności i zabierajmy się z tąd ! ' Merios : ( Patrzy na Pole bitwy ) Dobry pomysł ... 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 23 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach